1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic motor, and more particularly, to a novel motor in which variable volume floats are used in a piston-like manner to transmit power to a shaft or the like for remote use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents pertaining to this art date back to early in the century. U.S. Pat. Nos. 921,637, 1909, Vanderslice, and 1,557,290, 1925, Ippolito, both disclose a hydraulic motor in which the bouyant forces of water are used to alternately raise a pair of floats thereby imparting a rocking movement to a beam connected therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 989,873, 1911, Rates et al, discloses a water motor in which both the buoyant forces of the water and the gravity forces thereof are alternatively used to impart a rocking movement to a beam.
Variations reside in the designs of the channeling control means for alternatively admitting the input water into the various compartments of the motors as well as the valve and control means for alternatively discharging the water from the compartments.
Such hydraulic motors are impractical. Only in water-rich, under-developed countries and perhaps in remote areas can such hydraulic motors be of use. All of the above patents disclose motors producing a power output directly proportional to the amount of water used as the various receptacles must be completely filled with water to generate forces that result in power being developed. However, the present aforementioned areas of use for hydraulic motors are normally characterized by water scarceness.